Paradise and Parenthood
by ElaineRadley
Summary: Part four in my Vanilla and Spice series. Enjoy!


_**Hey all. Here's the fourth part of my inadvertent series, which started with Vanilla and Spice. Hope you enjoy. BTW, if anyone is interested, I have my first published fiction, Friendly Temptation, available on Amazon under Elaine Radley. It may seem a little familiar to some of you but it's a little longer and a whole lot hotter. Check it out at your own risk. ;)**_

She watched the movement of the water as it rose, fell, swirled and foamed. The air was filled with the sound and smell of the ocean and occasional call of seagulls.

A breeze caressed her warm skin, cooling the prickle of moisture rising on her flesh when her thoughts drifted to the here and now. The beauty of desolation shared with only one other person.

Her sense of melancholy almost evaporated when he slipped behind her, strong hands gentle on her shoulders, smooth chest pressing against her naked back. A shade of sadness still remained but he knew. He always did.

The thatched overhang prevented the sun's vibrant rays from finding them but did nothing to obscure their nudity from the expanse of beach and surf stretching before them.

But it didn't matter.

They were alone, privacy ensured by a hefty price tag and congenial management.

His lips ghosted along the nape of her neck and she shuddered, heat radiating despite the breeze, despite the melancholy.

"I know, luv. Not long now." He murmured against her flesh. "He'll be in your arms tonight."

It was true. Late afternoon would arrive and so would their departure from paradise.

Cal moved to her side and curled his fingers with hers. "C'mon."

She allowed him to lead her from the safety of the shade, across fine, white sand and into the crystal turquoise of the Caribbean.

The tepid water rose around them and Gillian turned within her husband's arms. Her palms caressed his upper arms and shoulders, before tangling in his hair and guiding his mouth to hers. Her tongue detected the flavor of the cinnamon toothpaste they shared as it flitted and melded with his. His usual firm possessiveness gave way to her more gentle demands even as his hands skirted around her hip to cup her buttock. Cal pressed her against him, patient despite the arousal growing between them.

She shifted from his embrace and stretched her body out in long strokes to swim closer to where turquoise merged with azure. Cal's chuckle followed her until she slipped underwater. The sea stung her eyes but she caught glimpses of colorful marine life darting to and fro. They paid her no mind.

Cal easily caught up, pulling her up to break the surface. One hand gently pushed her hair back from her forehead. He smiled into her face and she returned it. His true smiles were always so beautiful. They were reserved for the select few. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, drowned in droplets of ocean.

They treaded water, wrapped in one another, lips connected and moving blissfully, before, by mutual decision, returning to shore.

All she wanted to do was drop to the sand and rise and fall with him to the rhythm of the ocean. Unfortunately, the romance of that scenario clashed with the reality of sand in scary places.

They did make it to the porch though. The sea grass mat brought its pleasant fragrance to her nose as Cal encouraged her onto her back so he could hover and gaze down at her long enough to encourage impatience on her part.

He was such a tease.

She crooked one knee and rubbed the back of his calf with her ankle as her hands cradled his face. "I love you."

Leaning down, he kissed her again. This time gentle, lingering, passion held at bay but only for the moment. She knew him too well. "I love you too Gill." He sucked her lower lip. "I can't even imagine my life without you next to me." Another light nibble.

"Or below you?" Heat rose in her face, as it always did at such moments.

"Well, there's that." The smirk was pure Cal. Around the tease was a softness reserved only for her. "It's my favorite place to have you…but looking up at you definitely has merit as well." His eyes shone.

She blushed more deeply. "Soon it'll be back to discretion."

"Nothing wrong with closet quickies."

Gillian slapped at his chest just before he pressed down against her, eliciting a gasp while he perused her slender throat with his lips.

He was so close to where she wanted him but continued to torment her with his devil may care charm, mouth moving and gliding over her flesh, nonchalant.

Sometimes she could just throttle him. Instead she threaded her fingers through his hair, parting her lips to complain but didn't get far.

His movement was fluid, his mouth accelerating from gentle to hungry in a heartbeat, his hips pushed forward to merge with hers, the solidity of him suddenly deep inside. The would-be complaint disappeared, replaced by a long, trembling sigh of satisfaction, escalating into bliss.

Moving with him, she closed her eyes, listening to the roaring of the ocean and the panting of their shared exertion. It was so loud in her ears, the sound of paradise and lovemaking.

Harder. Hitting her in all her perfect spots. Faster. The wonderful friction began to spark fireworks in her mind as body and soul swirled together to propel her toward release.

The sweat of their bodies didn't have time to cool in the island breeze as they pleasured and loved one another. Gillian clutched at her husband, legs wrapped around him, heels pressing into the backs of his thighs, encouraging but knowing he was almost there. As was she. Her lower muscles coiled in anticipation before snapping back and radiating outward. Her cry carried out to compete with seagulls riding the air currents.

Cal tensed, breath cutting off seconds before his body quaked in release. She shook with him, holding him tightly against her, not willing to part quite yet. Gillian pressed her lips to his cheek and temple, absorbing his weight without thought, knowing he wouldn't allow it for long.

He slid from her moments later but remained within the comfort of her arms, meeting her eyes and kissing her softly. "Happy Anniversary, darlin'."

"Happy Anniversary."

They snuggled into one another, her hand resting over his heart, his arm looped behind her, securing her with the promise of forever.

* * *

The cab rolled to a stop before the two-story traditional they shared. It was early evening and light glowed through the front window, welcoming them.

Cal and Gillian only been gone three days but it had been a whole different world. As lovely as it was, they knew they didn't completely belong there. They belonged here.

They belonged with the two special people basking in the warm light of their home. But neither one of those people had any clue they were back. The get-a-way had been planned as a five day trip but Gillian couldn't stay away that long. Neither could Cal but he was less likely to admit it.

From the outside they could make out the sound of music. The tune was familiar but too muddled to make a proper guess. However, it was loud enough to mask the sound of a key in the lock.

They stepped into the entry and Cal placed the suitcase against the inside wall. He threw a glance over at Gillian just before stepping together to the edge of hall to peek into the living room, his hand taking hers on instinct.

Emily was cradling a toddler in her arms, spinning and dipping him as she sang along with Tom Petty. The little boy giggled, blond hair flopping in his face, eyes shimmering with delight and mischief. They circled the living room, careful to avoid the coffee table and littered toys. Emily dipped him upside down, pressing a raspberry into the exposed belly and the shriek was ear-shattering.

Yanking his phone from his pocket, Cal snapped a couple of pictures while Gillian leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling, tired and happy.

"Oh my God!" Emily twirled with Brendan, opening her eyes at just the right moment to see her father and stepmother staring, amused at their antics. "I thought you guys weren't due back until Saturday!"

"Mama! Mama!" The little one wriggled out of his sister's grasp and made a beeline for them, spreading his arms as wide as his grin.

"Hi baby." Gillian swept him up in a bear hug, kissing his cheek and soft hair. "I missed you!"

"Miss you too!"

Cal brushed his hand in soft arcs on the boys back. "Hey, Bren."

"Dada!" He reached fingers out to Cal's face who pretending to nibble on them, while the toddler giggled some more.

"Really, what brought you back so soon? Is everything okay?" Emily stepped close, dark eyes concerned and a tiny bit suspicious. "I thought you were making up for last year."

Folding his firstborn against him, Cal hugged her hard, pressing his lips to her temple. "It was time to come home."

She pulled back, eyes flitting between his for a few moments before studying Gillian as the little boy chattered at her. She seemed to decide he wasn't yanking her chain and her broad smile appeared, eyes excited now that she'd determined all was well. "What was it like? Did you have a good time? It must have been so cool to have your own private beach!"

"Definitely." Cal's voice lowered, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. His eyes shifted to Gill who didn't look at him. The blush was all he needed to see, his heart filling in the rest.


End file.
